Give a Little Bit
by Sable-Reiver
Summary: AU: Hearts can be broken, literally. Here, they can also be fixed by someone called the Heartsmith. Sora is a frequent customer. That's not always a good thing.
1. My Love to You

_"Would you like to buy a heart?"_

It's a phrase Sora has heard more than most people in Traverse Town. Namine, the girl who sells them out of a little woven basket, is only ever in one area, so only the people who frequent it would hear those soft, promising words grace the air. Sora is so frequent she recognizes him on sight.

"Back again Sora?"

He laughs sheepishly. "Yeah..." All of his excuses and empty words have been used up.

Luckily, Namine ignores the awkwardness and just smiles, gesturing vaguely in the direction she knows he'll be going. "He'll be happy to see you." It isn't technically a lie.

The brunette nods his thanks and waves to her as he moves off, eyes easily locking on the worn wooden roof of his destination.

* * *

Riku's just finishing a job when a knock echoes in his workshop. The door opens, and the next words tell him who his guest is without him needing to look up.

"Mr. Heartsmith!"

He smiles and turns his head, tied hair brushing against his neck.

"Sora. It's good to see you again." It wasn't technically a lie.

The other just smiles, though Riku can tell that he's stiff and nervous. Ashamed that he's back again.

"It's nice to see you too!" A pause. Blue eyes flit around the room. "Um..."

Riku shakes his head and stands, moving closer to the boy. "Let me see it."

The words are soft in the heat and darkness, and Sora gives up without a fight, still looking dismayed as he shows his heart to the smith. Only then does Riku frown.

"Oh Sora..." He whispers, gently taking the fractured thing from someone he considers precious. Though it still floats as it should, it seems to shiver in his hands, the heart's once-healthy glow leaking from the crack that split it nearly in two. "What happened?"

The normally upbeat boy just shrugs after a long moment. He opens his mouth to speak, but Riku shakes his head. "No, it's okay." The relief in those eyes makes him smile. It didn't last long. "Sora... This is..." He pauses. "I don't know..."

Another shrug. "Just do what you can?" The words were too quiet for someone like Sora. Riku offers him another smile.

"I'll fix it."

* * *

Riku sits and stares at the near-broken heart after the boy leaves. He's repaired Sora's heart so many times over the years, and he's never seen it so... frail. It had finally stabilized with some help, but just looking at it, he can tell there are parts completely missing.

He sighs, rubbing his forehead in exchange for running his hands through his hair. The brunette was just too trusting. He loved too easily, and was inevitably taken advantage of and then tossed aside. Riku knows the story behind ever crack and crevice that has once marred the surface of Sora's heart. It's been damaged more than any one he's ever seen. And yet, looking at it, he would've never gussed it. Sora gave too much too easily, but his ability to forgive and move on was miraculous... and probably life-saving. Most people would've lingered and never let the scars heal. Sora never looked back.

This time though, Riku can tell that whatever it was, it had been bad. Bad even for Sora. He stands and takes a closer look. Tries to be professional: the fissure was a crack down the center, easy enough to repair, though the depth was worrying. Most all the components were there, but what wasn't was kind of... vital. If he can't fix the boy's heart, Sora will never be able to love again.

Riku sighs. Those parts were difficult to come by, harder to craft, and beyond finicky. If they aren't made just right, the heart could reject them, and that would just make matters worse.

"Well," He mutters, rubbing his chest. "I do have one other option." And it was the only one he trusts to work. Hopefully it's enough.

* * *

Knock knock. "Mr. Heartsmith!" Riku looks up this time and smiles as the boy enters. "So? How is it?" He tries to be casual, but can't completely mask the nervous quiver in his voice.

Riku turns away for a moment to pick the heart up from the the holder is had been resting with, and takes it over. "Just like I promised." It wasn't technically a lie.

Sora stares for a long moment, barely believing his eyes. His heart... the deep fissure was mended. There were seams, and he knows from past experience that those will show for a while yet, but the fact that it's fully _fixed_ is more than he thought he'd get.

He smiles again, as bright as the glow from his heart. "You're amazing Riku. It's so warm... like it's new."

The smith just chuckles, his own smile lingering though his eyes seem sad. "Just be careful next time."

Sora nods and waves his goodbye. Riku only has a moment to sit in the new quiet before Namine peeks her head in. He lets her see the sadness he wouldn't show Sora.

"Poor Heartsmith." She whispers, setting her basket gently down and coming to kneel in front of him. "Why do you always share pieces of your own heart with him?"

Riku shrugs. "Look who's talking - you sell so many, but you don't have one of your own yet." He jokes, poking her gently on the forehead. Namine laughs and bats away his hand.

"I will one day, when I find one that fits."

She leaves him to his thoughts then, and Riku lets the silence soak in. He's never answered her when she asks, but he knows he'll keep mending Sora's heart as long as he's able to, any way he can.

* * *

_Credit for the universe goes to the original artist of the comic I got the idea from: Miyuli on Tumblr_

_-Sable_


	2. Your Love to Me

Knock knock. "Mr. Heartsmith?"

Riku looks up, not expecting to hear from the brunette again so soon. The boy looks especially nervous, and he worries that something's happened again. "Sora?"

The figure by the door shifts nervously. Riku stands and makes his way cautiously over. "Um..." An audible swallow in the silence. Sora holds out his heart towards the smith. He steels himself and looks down.

There's nothing wrong with it. Riku stares for a moment longer, looking back up at the other in confusion.

Sora licks his lips. "I just figured... I always seem to manage to break it, so I was wondering if... If I could leave it here with you. For safe-keeping."

Riku blinks, wondering if he's heard correctly. Sora looks nervous and hopefully and a little bit scared, staring up at him with eyes like the sky he's named for. And he can't help but smile, understanding exactly what he's being asked... and told.

"I'll keep it safe."

And Sora's heart seemed to glow a little brighter.

* * *

_-Sable_


End file.
